A Time of Despair, and A Time of Hope
by I Hate Cloud
Summary: SEQUEL TO TAKE ME HOME! PLEASEPLEASE READ THIS ONE AFTER TAKE ME HOME! COMPLETE!
1. People from Another World

**A Time of Despair and a Time of Hope**

**Cast**

**Princess Zelda (Also known as Tetra)**

**Ganondorf Dragmire**

**Raven Kae**

**Impa **

**Link (Wind Waker)**

**Kingdom Hearts 2 cast (won't mention them all)**

**The Spirit of Princess Eve**

**Ganondorf Dragmire (one from Wind Waker)**

**Nabooru Dragmire**

**Link's Grandma**

**Ayrll**

**Bob and Joseph**

**Clara the 3****rd**

**Lisa the Squire**

**Raven the Lady Knight Angel**

**Sasha Kae**

**Israel Kae**

**The King of Hyrule**

**Volvagia**

**Tales of Symphonia cast **

**Howl Pendragon**

**FF7 cast**

**???(o0o someone mystery!)**

**With that being said, enjoy Part 2!**

**Part One**

**A Journey in Time**

Prologue

People from Another World

After the events of Raven and Clara being transported to Hyrule they chose to go home and they resided in a small apartment in the middle of Arkansas. The town was unknown to any map. Raven then felt a pain in her head and went to the bathroom to splash her face. The pain got stronger and she had a vision in her head of the girl that she really was. Somehow Hyrule's age had went back 7 years so Link and Zelda never died. She then decided it was time to pay a visit to her sister…

Zelda looked out of her window and sighed. " Something wrong princess?" Impa, her nursemaid asked.

" Yes, something terribly wrong. I had this dream last night that Link was killed by Ganondorf. And then, and then, my sister appeared in the distance." Zelda looked at Impa.

" I know you don't want to hear these words but I had the same dream but only different. The goddesses came to me and said, "The Hero will fall and the evil one will rise," Impa sat on a chair.

" Impossible for anyone else to say but I believe you Impa," Zelda started to cry.

" Miss Impa! Ganondorf is invading the castle!" A guard warned.

" Zelda. Since we are at your room and we have no way of escaping, I am sorry but I must leave you hear," Impa bowed her head.

" I understand. Protecting the people matters the most. Please be safe," Zelda nodded.

" But what shall I do princess?" the guard asked.

" Go with Impa and get the people out of danger. I can deal with Ganondorf," Zelda ordered. The guard exited the room and Zelda waited.

Zelda heard a small tapping at her window. She turned and saw a ninja at her window. Zelda opened the window and asked, "What have you come for?"

The young girl revealed herself and said, " Remember me?" It was her sister Raven. She jumped in the window and to Zelda's surprise she was much taller than her. Her raven black hair glistened as the sun shined brightly in Zelda's room. Raven's eyes, were, different. One was red and one was blue. " I am sorry if I startled you by my appearance. It's just that I saw Ganondorf coming and I needed to rescue you. I am sure that Impa left you on purpose?"

" Yes. I thought she was acting a little strange today. Should we go now?"

" Do you have your stuff packed?"

" No but I could go get it."

" Hurry. I will be waiting for you. If you see Ganondorf just scream with all your heart and soul.

" Okay." Just as Zelda grabbed her pack Ganondorf appeared in the room.

" Good to see you both. Raven, it has been long since we last fought," The Great Evil King himself stood in the doorway.

"Indeed. What have YOU come for?" Raven went closer to Ganondorf. What? How could have Ganondorf and Raven fought each other? Zelda thought.

"The girl," Ganondorf said.

"That's all? I would gladly give her to you if she weren't my sister. But I must fight in her defense," Raven readied herself.

"Be prepared Raven. I am much stronger than before. Back away, Zelda. I do not want you hurt," Ganondorf turned to Zelda.

Zelda backed away and watched the fight. Unfortunately, Ganondorf had the upper hand. Ganondorf with one blow sent Raven flying across the room. Raven hit the wall with loud THUD! "You're too easy Raven," Ganondorf snickered.

" Raven! No!" Zelda ran to her older sister's side.

" Zelda, don't cough cough lose hope. I'll be fine. Just go with him. He cough won't hurt you," Raven coughed. She fainted and Zelda was left alone with Ganondorf.

"You heard her. Get up. I promise I won't hurt you."

When Zelda had left Raven she woke up. "I just love my job," She said. Raven put her mask back on and ran after her sister.

Raven hurried along the corridor of the palace and looked for supplies. "Hmm, Ganondorf had to have been here. Zelda would have never left without the Ocarina of Time. But how could she have gotten it be- oh no! I MUST HURRY!" Raven gasped.

"Ganondorf, what did you do to Raven?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing. I just knocked her out," The King replied.

Raven finally reached Ganondorf's horse. Ganondorf looked back and sent another dark ball. Raven dodged it and jumped on Ganondorf. "Let my sister go!" Raven strangled him.

"Not for the world!" the horse stopped. Ganondorf and Raven battled rolling down the hill, punching each other until one of them started bleeding. Thankfully Zelda took Ganondorf's horse and galloped off.

" Now, you're mine Raven!" Ganondorf snarled.

"Run… Zelda… Run," Raven closed her eyes.

" What do you plan she is going to do?" Ganondorf asked.

"She… will… forget all that has happened. And I will take my last breath. Ganondorf, kiss me one last time," Raven held on to Ganondorf.

"As you wish," Ganondorf kissed. He laid her down to rest but when none other did the goddesses appear.

"Please, save this girl from destruction. Let her live one more life. Ganondorf, please take care of this girl," Din said.

"Yes, she will forever more stay in your care until death be part," Nayru answered. Ganondorf knew exactly what this meant. Marriage.

"If you save her I will give all of the Triforce TO YOU," Farore replied.

And then he woke up. Ganondorf laid with his wife Nabooru and said, " I had the strangest of dreams."

"What was it about?" She lazily sat up in her bed. So Ganondorf told Nabooru his dream. "Odd, wasn't that the same one you had last night?" Nabooru asked.

"Maybe. I can't remember. All I remember is that girl kissing me. What was her name again? Oh yes. Raven. She was supposedly Zelda's sister. She also had some of the Triforce as well but I think it was like a different one. I believe it was called the Triforce of Evil but I'm not too sure. Nabooru, you're the Spirit Sage, you know many things. Tell me, do you know anything about Zelda's sister?" Ganondorf asked.

"Not much. But I do believe the Library does have some information on Zelda's sister. I'll be right back," Nabooru walked to the Library.

"Here we are. Raven Hyrule. Born in 425 B.C. Um… that's all we got," Nabooru sighed.

"Okkkkaaay. Weird. I guess I'll just find out about her by asking my two favorite opponents," Ganondorf put his outfit on.

"Be safe sweetie," Nabooru kissed Ganondorf.

Ganondorf rode on his black horse and set out for Castle Hyrule. "Everybody LOOK!" Shouted Impa. A girl in a dark cloak stood in Ganondorf's path.

"OUT OF MY WAY GIRL!" Ganondorf charged a dark ball. He blasted it but the girl jumped and landed right on Ganondorf. Her cape flew off into the sky. Ganondorf immediately recognized this girl. It was Raven. He pulled on the reigns of the horse and landed face flat in the manure pile. All the townsfolk laughed and snickered at him for pulling such a stupid act.

Raven sat crouched on the horse like nothing had happened. Ganondorf raised his body up and charged for Raven. "Hehe. Loser," Raven jumped into the sky and landed right on his back.

"GOD!" Ganondorf screamed. He heard hooves in the distance though. Nabooru, and some other fellow Gerudos were following after him. Raven ran past the townsfolk and ran towards the castle.

"Impa," Raven said, "Fasten the horses and be ready. They will come soon. I will take Zelda to her real home. With mother and father. You know we may not see each other again."

"I know. All right. Be safe Raven. I don't want to lose you. You are our last hope for Hyrule…" Impa sighed.

Raven ran to Zelda and told her everything. "Come on. We don't have time. Just get the things you need most." Zelda ran down the corridor and jumped out the window with Raven. And that is where life began to fade…

Zelda and Raven camped out for that night to catch up on their sleep. "Why did we have to leave Hyrule?" The 10 year-old Princess asked.

"I will tell you when we get to Mother and Father's house. 'Til then… catch up on your sleep and we will head out tomorrow," The 25 year-old sister replied.

"What about you? Aren't you going to get some sleep? You are probably exhausted from coming all the way here!" Zelda wondered.

"Someone has to keep watch right?" Raven laughed.

"I guess so…" Zelda had never thought of that.

"Raven, I'm hungry…" Zelda moaned.

"I KNEW THAT WOULD COME SOON ENOUGH! Good thing I packed you some food. I thought it you want it. Do you like Blue or Red potions?" Raven reached into her backpack.

"I prefer neither. Do you have any deku scrubs?" Zelda shook her head.

"Yeah, one. I'll split one with you. Be but careful they are hot," Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding. I'll have Red. I'm allergic to deku scrubs anyway remember?" Zelda giggled. Zelda gulped the Red potion down and passed out afterwards.

Raven let the fire calm down and burn out. "There would be too much commotion if a townsfolk came by. They would want to know why I have the Princess with me. They would never believe that she was my sister. Not many people think that a fellow commoner like myself would have such royalty in my life," Raven shut her eyes for a little while. It was about 10 minutes later that Zelda nudged her sister.

"Sis, I can't sleep," Zelda frowned.

"Well, try your hardest to stay awake and not make any sounds because we have to go. Now get up and don't make any sudden noises," Raven put her finger to her lips. Zelda and Raven rode on the horse and started to head for Gerudo Valley. Well, Raven did at least. Why is she taking me to Gerudo Valley? Aren't we going to get caught? Zelda thought. Raven jumped off her horse and helped Zelda off.

Raven and Zelda moved silently through the Valley until they reached the bridge. Gerudo warriors were guarding the bridge. Ganondorf was there as well.

"Shh, I here something coming from over there," one of the warriors said.

"I'll take a look," Ganondorf moaned, "Hopeless. Completely hopeless. Probably some stupid animal or something."

"Zelda, RUN OFF THE CLIFF AND SWIM TO LAKE HYLIA. I'll meat you there later," Raven whispered. Zelda jumped off and swam away. Raven hoped Ganondorf didn't see that but it was too late.

"So, RAVEN, tell me, where were you born?"

"Why would I you that?" Raven asked.

" Look, I had some Gerudos look for Zelda, wasn't that part of our deal? You said, 'If you could get Zelda back here safely then I will tell you everything you need to know.' Seriously, you can't make a deal can you?" Ganondorf sat next to Raven.

"Well Zelda isn't ba- what are you doing?" Raven scooted over. Ganondorf was trying to kiss her.

"Hey you two, we have Princess Zelda with us," Nabooru said.

"LET ME GO YOU… you… oh forget it." Zelda looked at the ground. Ganondorf nudged Raven.

"OW! That hurt! Oh, all right all right already!" Raven glared, " I was born in a place called Termina. You probably have heard of it. Around 424 or 425 B.C. Zelda was born when I was 5. My mother and father never really cared for me. They always said I was a 'demon child' because of my supernatural powers. They also said Ze- THAT IS NOT TRUE! You are not a 'demon child'!" Zelda interrupted.

"Zelda, please. I play an important part in her story. I need to know what," Ganondorf pushed Zelda away.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! We were talking about Zelda and I. Now Zelda wasn't treated as badly as I was. The reason was because the day of her birth the king of Hyrule came up to us and said that we were part of a royal family. I was not. I was adopted. So I ran away and went to Ganondorf," Raven said, waiting for Ganondorf's answer.

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" Zelda cried.

Out of the sky a giant dragon swooped down and tried to kill Raven. "WHAT THE CRAP! WHAT WAS THAT?" Ganondorf grabbed Raven's waist just in time before the monster killed her. Raven tried to struggle away from Ganondorf but it proved of no avail.

"Stop, you are wounded Raven," Ganondorf held Raven tight.

"I'M FINE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven once more struggled. But the wound was deeper then it seamed. "Agh! How deep did it cut me!?" Raven stopped. Ganondorf felt how deep it felt. Raven let out a cry of pain as he worked his way to the poison. Raven's wound was right where her waist was. A little above from where Ganondorf held Raven.

Zelda did not move. She only watched Ganondorf yank out the life form that was in her older sister's side. "You will be fine. If I not grabbed you in the nick-of-time you would be dead right now. That was my pet, Volvagia. She meant you no harm. She thought you were trying to kill me when you drew your knife. Why did you draw it anyway?" Ganondorf tossed the life form.

" I sensed your so called 'pet' and looked around but I could not see her for I did not know that she could fly. Didn't The Hero of Time have to kill her when he pulled the master sword out and had to get the 6 sages activated?" Raven held the wound so blood would not spill out.

"Raven, are you going to be okay? I think I could help you somehow. My wisdom is superior you know," Zelda walked a little closer to Raven.

"Thanks, but no. I am fine sis. What I want you to do is stay by Nabooru and wait until Ganondorf and I are done talking. We have very important business to discuss. Now, run along and go to Nabooru. She is inside waiting for you," Raven ushered her younger sister away.

"Does she do this often? It seems like she knows you too well. She thinks she knows everything. But all she has is the Triforce of Wisdom. She has a lack of strength as well. Maybe it's just me. I do hold the Triforce of Power. Sometimes I start to judge people by their appearance. Anyways, where were we?" Ganondorf asked.

"No. When she was little, around 4 or so, she had problems in school that Hyrule provided her. Of course, I had your teaching. But she never has acted this way before. Until she had the Wisdom, she was as dumb as a doornail. I felt so sorry for her. My parents never paid any attention to me. They always focused on her. Zelda was called the 'Gift from the Heavens Above'. It got really annoying after a while. Zelda, is a very, how should I say this, different you could call her?

"She didn't have many friends. They were all jealous because she was a princess. I had many, as you recall. Hehe. Well, let us move along. Shall we start our journey, teacher?' Raven stood up among all the Gerudos.

"Yes, I will miss my people. I am sure you will do the same. sigh, I only wish mother would have not died the same day as father because she hated me so. Come on girl. You may be younger but you sure don't get tired easily," Ganondorf hugged his favorite student Raven.

" Zelda was once told that you were her older brother. She didn't believe it though. But, I guess if Nabooru tells her then she has to believe it then. We have to hurry before she starts crying and running to her other dad. What a, oh, never mind," Raven rolled her eyes. Ganondorf and Raven started walking when a pair of knights appeared. "Um… Bob, Joseph? What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Nuttin' just looking for Zelda. Have you seen her?" Joseph gargled.

"Nope. Last I saw her was in Lake Hylia. I think she went swimming or something. NO! She is fishing in that little area over there! Maybe you should look there!" Raven directed them to Lake Hylia.

"Thanks Raven. You're the coolest babe in Hyrule. Besides that Nabooru chick. But Ganondorf took er' didn't he? She and Ganondorf aren't meant to be. I should have her," Bob got a dazed look in his eyes.

"What did you just say, punk?" Ganondorf rolled his sleeve up. Ganondorf hit Bob and Joseph so hard they were sent flying all the way to Lake Hylia. "There. Now they don't have to through all that trouble to get to Lake Hylia," Ganondorf rolled his sleeve down again.

"Great. Now they will be sending more after you. And that slows us down. You are so smart man. GOSH! I wish I was THAT smart!" Raven shook her head in despair.

"Oh shut up will you? YOU took the joke to far. Well, shall we see your mother and father?" Ganondorf tried to kick Raven.

"No, not without Zelda. We will have to start our other problem. Finding a way to get Nabooru out of there. I hope Zelda went to sleep. For she is the most quiet person when it comes to stalking," Raven sighed. As they entered the building Zelda appeared,

"Are you all done talking? I couldn't find Nabooru so I just talked to the lady who guards the gate to the Spirit Temple."

"We actually were looking for Nabooru now. Thanks for telling us she's not here. We will go now. See you in a few minutes!" Ganondorf slowly walked out the door. Raven followed and said,

"Nice call. We couldn't have got of that one." They quickly headed for the Spirit Temple. Zelda raced to the window to see what they were doing but it was too late. The night sky hid everything that shadowed daylight.

"What could be taking them so long?" Zelda leaned on the window and sighed.

Nabooru was gently cleaning the statues in front of the temple. "Hello Raven. How are you this fine evening?" She asked.

"We don't have much time but I am fine thank you very much. Zelda will be watching us from somewhere and will chase after us. What shall we do?" Raven made a face.

"I think I could help if you came to my world and defeated the great Ganon!" A boy appeared as if out of nowhere, "My name is Link. I am supposed to take after the Hero of Time. I guess you guys are the real ones. This talking boat told me about the great Raven? Which of you is that? I really wish to learn his or her magic."

"That would be me, Link. I am sorry but my magic is sacred. I can't teach magic to a newcomer either. Maybe Ganondorf over here could teach you some sword skills. Yours are horrible. Hehe," Raven snickered.

"GANONDORF!? HYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Link charged.

"Is this supposed to be a joke kid? I AM NOT THE ONE YOU WANT TO KILL! Good goddess," Ganondorf blocked the attack with ease.

"You aren't? Well then who is? There was one guy who kidnapped my sister Ayrll. He was really old. He had a fuzzy red beard and he looked like my dead grandpa," Link said.

"Do I look like I have a fuzzy red beard? And do I look like your dead grandpa? NO!" Ganondorf folded his arms in anger.

"Sorry. Well, could you come with me anyway? It would be nice if you did. I think with Raven's magic, and the other Ganondorf's strength, we could defeat Ganondorf with ease. As long as I have the Master Sword, we can defeat him. Where is it in this land? The King of Red Lions told me that it was in this land and I needed to have it," Link told his story.

"I know where it is. The Temple of Time. But, we have to deal with HER. We won't even get past the gate if she is looking. Unless, could she come?" Raven moaned.

"Yes, she could," The King appeared from the time portal.

"I am sorry sir, but she would only cause trouble if she came with us. Her Triforce of Wisdom will let my brother control the drowned Hyrule," Ganondorf eyed the king.

"Yes. It is true. Ganondorf and I know of our imposter. He was _supposedly _my brother. But, crime took over him and he was banned to the sacred realm. In other words my father in-law, she can't come. It would only be trouble like Ganondorf said. Sorry," Raven agreed.

"Very well, I shall take care of her," The King sighed.

"WAIT! Actually, she can come. We will disguise her as a girl named Tetra. But we must be careful for is she falls into the hands of Ganon, he will surely know it is her," Raven reached out a bottle of oil and sand mixed together.

Raven spilled it all over the newly cleaned tile and started talking in ancient language. A spirit from the past looked at Raven and gave her a Ruby made from the ashes of Life and Death itself. Raven took the Ruby, smashed it, and poured it in with the mixed sand and oil. Zelda appeared with her father. "I am ready to begin the transformation," She said. Raven mixed the potion quickly, called upon Din and made her use 'Din's Fire', and made a necklace which resembled a piece of the Triforce, only there was no bottom or middle. Zelda put the necklace around her neck and transformed into a pirate with a curl of hair at the top. At this point Link understood everything. He took out the Wind Waker and transported them to Windfall Island.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to this place. I better stand out and go Goth," Raven changed her outfit into baggy pants, a skeleton t-shirt with blood everywhere, and with Goth bracelets and whatnot. (A/N I am sort of Goth but not really so if any Goth people are reading this could they fix it for me?)

From now on, Zelda will be called Tetra. 

She carried a giant sword over her shoulder with one arm and waited for Link's ship. Everyone else had gone shopping with the 40,000 rupees the King of Hyrule gave them. Zelda, and Nabooru came back around 4:00 or so. Ganondorf came right when the ship came. At 6:00 at night. "I AM OFFICALLY DRUNK AND BROKE!" Ganondorf swayed as he walked on the dock. Link let everyone in and set off for the Forsaken Fortress. The boat was small, and barely fit everyone. It was called the King of Red Lions. The spirit of The King of Hyrule was in that boat. As they arrived at the Forsaken Fortress, bombs shot out of a cannon and hit the boat, which left a huge hole in the middle of the thing.

"Ahh! The boat will sink! What shall we do?" Link tried to grab hold of the boat. Raven dove under the water and turned into a mermaid. Pulling the boat, she swam towards the dock of the Forsaken Fortress.

"Hmm… Kratos, Lord Yggdrasill would like to have _her_ as a wife. Heh heh. Who knows what she can turn into with that magic she has. " Yuan laughed.

"It would be wise not to follow. They have searchlights and we will be seen easily. Let us retreat and report to Lord Yggdrasill," Kratos nodded in agreement.

Raven sprout up from the water and landed the boat slanted on the dock. " We can't stay here long. I'm sure they have found us already from that bomb attack. Let's hurry," Tetra waved her hands.

" We can't take everyone. That is too big of party for us. How about we send only a few to Ganon's tower?" Nabooru said.

" I say Link and Raven. No! Ganondorf and Raven! Then I could stay as back-up if they needed me," Tetra laughed.

" Fine with me. No harm done here. I could stay and at least try to repair the ship," Link shrugged his shoulders.

So Raven and Ganondorf fought this big bird and killed it.

" That seemed _too _easy. Maybe it's just me," Raven walked up a short path to a room.

" No, you are right. Even she could have defeated it," Ganondorf opened the door.

" Here we go…" Raven sighed.


	2. Raven Gone

**Chapter One**

**Raven Gone**

" It has been a long time since we last met you two. Have you had any companions? Love? For it seems like you have the fire of hell inside you. I know I do not have one myself but that is because I need no one for me. But, I think one of my moblins would be good for you," Ganon laughed. Not even 2 seconds went by before Raven stabbed Ganondorf in the head. " Ugh, how could I be so stupid to turn…my…back…on…her…"

" That was too easy, once again."

"You think I would be that easy Raven?" a man appeared from nowhere and stabbed Raven in the back. Ganondorf grabbed the man and killed him. For it was a man named Ganon. Ganon disguised himself as a statue and waited for his moblin to die. Then, Kratos and Yuan jumped in from the window and grabbed Raven. Yuan stayed and cut a deep wound past Ganondorf's bone on his arm and thigh.

" Raven! Come…back…please…"

" I will, once Kratos is done with me. I have failed you master…" Raven's voice faded.

Yuan also flew out the window and joined up with Kratos. " How do you know me?" Kratos asked.

" When you were talking to him. My hearing is superior you know. I'm kinda' like the Chosen. What is his name? Yuan?" Raven grew wings and let go of Kratos' hand. " I'll be fine sir. If you just show me the way I will follow," Raven said.

" Well, all right… but, try to run away, and I may just have to kill you," Kratos said.

" Kratos, where are you from? Oh, I'm sorry. Is that even your real name? I assumed it was because he called you that," Raven apologized.

" No. You are right. But I do not prefer to tell you where I am from. All I can say is that we are angels. How do YOU grow wings like that?"

" Um… well, I just kinda' think I want wings and then my powers well, they grow wings for me. I don't know how," Raven's wings died down and she held on to Kratos.

" Do you lose your wings after they get tired?" Yuan asked.

" No. It's when my feelings get hurt. I have to control my emotions to use my powers. I don't know how to do it without my emotions taking over," Raven shed a tear.

" Well I am sorry if I hurt you in any way. Who was that man in the window?" Kratos stroked her gently.

" Ganondorf. He is my teacher. That's why he was so worried about me when you captured me," Raven acted as if Ganondorf were a nuisance.

" Do you not like him as a teacher?" Yuan caught up with Kratos.

" To tell you the truth, I don't even know if he is my teacher or not. I was actually captured by him and my real teacher was killed. I would rather have someone else as a teacher than him," Raven started crying.

" We're almost there. Just hold on to my waist a little tighter. You would be sent back to another world other than the one you are from, and the one we are going to," Kratos looked down at her. Raven held on as tight as she could to him. Yuan helped her let go just a tad for if she held on too tight, her hands would slip and she would fall off. Raven then dozed off and slipped off. Yuan grabbed her just in time so she couldn't slip away.

" Agh! She is so heavy! Help Kratos!" Yuan cried. Raven woke up and grew her wings again.

" Could you not talk so loud please? It woke me up…"

" RAVEN! CAN YOU FLY THROUGH VORTEXES?" Kratos yelled. The air was getting angry and attacked the 3 angels.

" YES! I HAVE MANY TIMES!"

" THEN HOLD ON!" The vortex sucked them in and pulled them through. Raven flew ahead of everyone but then Kratos' shirt flew off and Yuan had to pass him his cape but then it flew into space and gaaaaaaasp I can't… talk, anymore. Okay, so then Yuan grabbed Raven's cape and handed it to Kratos. At that time they arrived in a world as we all know and love called, TETHEALLA!

YAY TETHEALLA!

" Um… can I have my cape back?"

" No. I need a shirt. Let's stop back at Sylvarant. Then I can go to Lloyd's house."

" Who's he?"

" My son."

" HEEEEEEEEELLLP!" Howl shouted. Howl all of a sudden fell out of the sky.

" LOOK OUT!" Kratos grabbed Yuan. Raven flew up in the air and caught our favorite wizard we all know and love (yes I know I say that a lot) HOWL! Still screaming in Raven's arms, " AH!"

" Um… you're okay now…" Raven sighed, slowly and softly placing the wizard on the ground, backing away calmly.

" Thanks. My name's Ho-WOAH!" Howl gasped as Kratos nailed a blade to his throat. Sweating like a dog, Howl could barely breathe as the coldness of the blade pierced his neck, " Uh…"

" You make one wrong move, and you're finished. Hear me out or Martel help me if I have to kill you."

Raven lowered Kratos' blade by just a wave of her hand, " Stop, I have seen enough death today. If I have to kill him I will do it myself."

" Very well."

" Who are you?"

" Howl Pendragon. I was just sleeping and then BAM I'm here!"

" I see… well. I'm Raven. This is Kratos and this is Yuan. They're my friends." Raven cast a wink at the two men. Kratos at that moment couldn't hold himself back any longer and started kissing Raven.

" Kratos what are you doing!" Raven whispered.

" You are so beautiful…"

" So are you… but… I've just met you and now you're making out with me? GET A LIFE FREAK!" Raven slapped Kratos and sent him flying. " You do not touch me…" Her eyes glowed yellow.

" Sorry. I don't know what happened…"

" Well you should be sorry!"

" It's just that, you are my student…"

" WHAT!"

" Just look at the photo…" Kratos shook his head. He pulled out a photo of a young girl with raven black hair smiling next to a man with auburn hair. He was messing up her hair and she was punching him in the stomach. " You see? It's not my fault. You wanted me as a boyfriend anyway even though I was married."

" Why do you think I would want you as a boyfriend if I punched you in the stomach??"

" I don't know."

" I left you that next day… teacher."

" Finally you realize. You weren't as young as you thought Only 18. Now you're what?" 

" 25."

" I see."

" Um… are you guys ignoring us or something?" Yuan broke the silence of the two finding out who they really are.

" HUH? Oh, sorry." Raven blushed.

" Yes, we were um… discovering…"

" By kissing. Indeed."

" Discovering love! Yes love!"

" Can you even do that?" Howl asked.

" Well, um, guess so. I mean, when you're boyfriend and girlfriend you finally realize that they are the special person you are looking for and you realize that you need them in your life. That's basically your definition of discovering love." Raven nodded and folded her arms, proud of her excuse.

" Raven Aurion, has ring to it…" Kratos whispered.

" What did you say Kratos?" Yuan asked.

" Nothing Yuan. Nothing at all…"

Then, Howl suddenly disappeared and they all heard his voice saying, " Thanks for talking to me for a while. Guess I get to go back home now…"

" I liked that guy." Yuan said.

" Me too. His hair was black, like mine."

" I think we know that Raven." Kratos sighed and put his hand on his head (like he does in the anime skits in the game).

" Sorry."

" Yuan, go back to him and tell him that I am going to be busy tonight with Lloyd and that he needs someone to cover for him in the training again." Kratos grabbed Raven's hand and they flew off together.

" WAIT! Ugh… I do NOT want to have to go to Yggdrasill again."

" I thought we could get my shirt and you could go get some clothes."

" That would be nice. I need a hot bath too."

As they arrived Lloyd was sitting out on the porch with his girlfriend Colette and talking the night away until Kratos came by.

" Hey dad." He said.

" Hello Lloyd. How are you?"

" Hello Kratos." Colette got up from her chair and shook his hand.

" Colette. How long has it been?"

" About 3 days sir."

" Like I said 3 days ago, you don't need to call me sir. Just Kratos."

" Okay Just Kratos."

" Very funny."

" And… who is this?"

" My girlfriend."

" Hi I'm Raven."

" She's gorgeous! But have you forgotten Kratos that I am your most beautiful wife?" Raine called down from the balcony, waving and almost losing her balance. Then she did fall. On Lloyd.

" OWWWWWW! GOSH RAINE!"

" Sorry. I just lost my balance." Raine smiled and gave Kratos a smooth kiss on the lips.

" I must have because I forgot how wonderful your kisses were." Kratos starting kissing up her arm and hugging her with one arm and dancing at the same time! Three things at once! HE'S SO TALENTED!

" Kratos stop it! You're making me blush."

" Isn't that what I want for you to do?"

" GEE YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!" Raven shouted.

" What? Oh, sorry." Kratos lifted his wife up to the balcony and they flew into the room.

Suddenly, something clouded around Raven and made her disappear into thin air. " AH! Where am I going now?" Raven's voice faded and she suddenly landed in, Midgar! " Boy, sure is cold over here…"

" And… you are, who?" A sword point suddenly appeared at the back of her neck.

Raven bent down and tried to kick who was there but, no one was there. For the sword seemed like it was over 15 feet long. Of course, there's never been a sword made over 15 feet long. I'm not even sure if they made one that was 15 feet? Besides, who would want it? If you missed then you would have like no time to attack again. Anyway… A man, covered in darkness, with a wing filled with hatred and silver hair long as night stood, with his arm extended, holding that sword of many feet. " Feel the coldness of my blade as it trickles down your spine!" Raven got up and fired one of her random attacks but it proved of no avail.

" If you let your enemy know you are going to attack you from far away then why do you care?"

" WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Raven pointed her finger at the man.

" Why should I tell you?"

" Because, I'll know your name after I kill you!"

" This should be vise versa child. You must tell me your name so I will know what it is when I kill you…" he laughed and with one swoop of his hand he transported right in front of her face. Looking straight into her eyes he made her shiver.

" Raven."

The man gasped at the girl's name. Obviously he had some connection with her that Raven did not know about. " …You think you'll lose?"

Raven hated to admit defeat but he was right. There was no way that Ganondorf or Kratos had met an enemy _this_ powerful. Besides, their swords were just like hers. Not 7 ½ feet long. Only about 3 ½ feet long, " Yes." Raven dropped to the ground and bowed her head so he would be able to get a good cut on her. " I am ready now. Just kill me. That's all I ask of you. (A/N PHANTOM OF THE OPERA ROCKS!)"

" Sephiroth." he laughed.

" Wha?"

" My name, isn't that what you asked for?" 

" Well, yes."

" Now you have it." He put his blade away with the wave of his hand and Sephiroth walked over to Raven, stroking her ever so softly. " I would never kill a girl as beautiful as you." He lay a kiss on her black lips and somehow made her paralyzed for a moment. " Now I've got you right where I want you…" He grabbed her throat, choking her.

" STOP!" She screamed. Sephiroth only put more wait down on her throat, making it hard for her to breathe.

" Do you think that I am a fool? No one will stop just because you told them too. Who are you in love with?"

" What?"

" Who are you in love with? I can't make it any more simpler than that Raven."

" Nobody."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes…"

" Hmmm. I'll ask you again and again if you don't give me an answer. Who are you in love with?"

" I can't hold it back any longer. Y-y-you." Raven started choking again. Finally Sephiroth let his grip of her life go and she breathed and coughed for what seemed like an eternity.

" Thought so. How about you become my wife?"

" Um…"

" You know we'd have cute kids."

" Uh…"

" Come on Raven. It's just you, me and the wind waiting for an answer."

" NO!!!!"

" Fine." Sephiroth jammed his sword through Raven's stomach and laughed as she screamed. Blood gushed out of her gut and spilled all over the floor, sinking into the cracks of the tile.

" That, really hurt." Raven got up, holding the pain as the sword went further down her back. The pain was hard to ignore, but a friend of hers had always told her that pain was an illusion. Raven could barely laugh but she finally said, " A very convincing one." She stood up and breathed very hard.

" You're not dead?"

" Invulnerable to swords."

" Then how come it hurt and you are bleeding?"

" Well, agh!" Raven tried to grab the sword and pull it out of her gut but it proved to be of no avail.

" Thought so." Sephiroth lifted Raven high into the air, blade straight up, her body sliding down the sword, screaming in pain, feeling the blood trickling her face. Sephiroth met Raven face to face and kissed her bloodstained lips. Wiping the blood off her face he whispered, " You shouldn't have said 'No' sweetheart."

" I'm…not…your…SWEETHEART!" Raven jammed her blade into Sephiroth's arm with the last bit of energy she had. Sephiroth just grunted and sent Raven flying off his sword and also sent her into another wall. " Ha, ha, what's…with me…always flying into walls?"

" Hmm? You're not from here?" Sephiroth, confused in the statement Raven just said.

" No. Not even close to here. I don't even know what this place is."

" Midgar." Cloud appeared, " Leave her alone Sephiroth."

" She'll be dead soon enough."

" I know you." Cloud said.

" …Me?"

" Is there anyone else here?"

" S-S-Sephiroth."

" I know him already."

" You're, Cloud Strife. And you, your name isn't Sephiroth. It's Safer Sephiroth. The final form you took when you had to face Cloud, Tifa and whoever the other person was. But your true name is Sephiroth."

" Indeed."

" Raven, where are you from?" Cloud asked.

" Um…Hyrule."

" No you aren't. You met me when we were babies."

" I am a princess."

" No you aren't."

" I AM A PRINCESS FROM…panting panting Hyrule." Raven could hardly breathe now.

" Sephiroth, revive her. I need more information from her."

" Go get Aerith. You know that I can't revive people."

" Fine." Cloud hopped on his bike and drove off as fast as he could so that Raven wouldn't lose her life.

" Why, did you…?"

" I did it so you wouldn't go back to Nibelheim."

" How did you, know I was from there?"

" I promised Cloud I wouldn't say."

" You must."

" No."

" Why?"

" Where is she Cloud?" Aerith ran up with her medical equipment, gasping as she saw Sephiroth's sword, which was wet with blood, " Sephiroth!"

" Hello."

" I'll give you hello. Next time you do something like that Holy is raining down on you."

" Just heal the girl!"

" Right. What's your name?"

" R-Ra-Raven."

" Well Raven, this might sting and it might jolt your body. Do you know what side you are on?"

" Side?" Raven had forgotten about how when she lived back in Nibelheim that she had to pick a side between good and evil. Of course she had picked the light side because that was the only was she could get back into Hyrule. She wanted to be on the dark side because she was in love with Sephiroth.

" So you really have forgotten." Sephiroth sighed.

Aerith poured a mixture of Elixir and some type of powder onto the flesh wound and held Raven's mouth just to make sure she didn't scream that high-pitched scream that she used to scream. Thankfully they realized Raven chose the light side and Aerith released her grasp on Raven's mouth. They heard the sizzling of the potion working its way into her skin, numbing the pain. Steam came off of her body, everybody gasping as they saw that the potion was not healing her, Raven was healing herself. " That girl has amazing powers far beyond her control…" Cloud sighed and shook his head.

" What do you mean by that Cloud?"

" You heard that?"

" You think that just because I closed my eyes means I'm sleeping? Very bad defense. I would assume you were better than that!"

" Yes. Forgive me…"

" No. I need not. You need not apologize as well. Can you find a reason?"

" I cannot."

" But answer me, what did you mean by that? My powers are for only me to control. Like Sephiroth's Masamune is only able to be controlled by him."

" Well, I guess you're right."

" Uh-huh. And you said I had powers beyond my control." Raven wiped the crusted blood from her face and took off her shirt, only leaving her breastplate. " Gosh I get hot in that!"

" Then why don't you wear something a little more…"

" No." Raven slapped Sephiroth's face.

" But I was just going to say PUNCH IN THE GUT!!!!! OW! STOP!" Aerith slammed her fist into Sephiroth's stomach. He had to act like it really hurt him because he had a 9 pack. (A/N If you don't know what that is it is a really good looking 6 or 8 pack. And that's really sad if you don't.)

" Stop you guys. You don't have to defend for me."

" We don't? But we always have. Wait… then you remember?" Sephiroth gasped.

" Yes. I remember that you burned my village and that you killed Mrs. Strife. (Cloud's mommy…goo-goo-ga-ga) I will never forgive you for that Sephiroth."

" I am so sorry Raven. Jenova was controlling me. I do not know what hit me five years ago…"

" It's alright. I still won't forgive you though." Raven kissed Sephiroth's soft, smooth lips and giggled. As that happened another cloud appeared around Raven and carried her off. But Sephiroth grabbed her legs just in time.

" I'm not letting you go this time. Not like this."

" I know Sephiroth. I know how you feel but you must let me go. I feel like, it's my destiny. Maybe I'll end up in Hyrule again and I can finally relax. Or maybe I have some purpose of being wherever I'm going. But right here, right now, you need to let me go. I promise to you that I WILL come back. In fact, I promise to you all that I will come back again someday. So Sephiroth, this is all I ask of you. All I ask of everyone. Will you please let me go?" Raven looked down to everyone to see worried faces.

" No." Sephiroth pulled Raven down and held her in his arms so tightly that she cried. This man loved her and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. " I don't want you to go." And in the first time in Raven's and everybody else's life, they saw Sephiroth cry. (A/N Um… yes I know but I kinda get obsessed with Sephiroth and Raven right now. Hey, at least it's not Renee' and Sephiroth!!!) She dug her face deep in his chest and smiled. The warmness of his soft body (haha…heh?) wanted to make Raven go to sleep. (lalalalala…lol) Raven was not leaving Midgar for one second without Sephiroth. " Are you crying?"

" Are you?" Raven laughed and lifted her head up.

" No. I never cry."

" Sure." Raven said sarcastically.

" What?" 

" Well it's just that we saw you cry. Every last one of us."

" You SAW THAT?"

" Now do you think we would lie to you?"

" Yes."

" Well ask everybody else."

" Aerith?"

" Yes."

" Cloud?"

" Yes."

" Tifa? Wait, when did you and Yuffie get here?"

" I don't know but we both saw you crying."

" I saw you crying as well." Vincent dropped down from the sky.

" That sucks. I'm outnumbered 6 to 1."

" Haha."

" Shut up!"

" Why did you cry anyway?"

" Because, I…love…you. And I didn't want you to go."

" Sephiroth…" Raven sighed, " I'm already married."

" Hmm? To whom?"

" The person who stole my heart…Ansem."

" WHAT!" Everybody screamed. At that moment Ansem appeared and grabbed Raven by the waist.

" Hello darling." He kissed her lips and urged her to open her mouth but she struggled free from his grasp and ran to Sephiroth.

" I don't love you. And I will always hate you for stealing my heart."

" Why darling, you know I was just playing with you."

Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Aerith and Yuffie all attacked Ansem at the same time and completely gutted him. " Amateur…" Yuffie laughed.

" Raven, here…is your heart as promised." Ansem held out Raven's heart, in flames of rage and love.

" Kingdom Hearts will not belong to you. Now I know that it isn't hate and rage. Kingdom Hearts is light!" Raven jammed her blade right in his head. Blood spewed out and Ansem's life faded and his body evaporated in the sky. " SEPHIROTH!" Raven screamed as she saw Sephiroth on the floor, bleeding like heck. " What did you do?"

" He's fine. Sometimes people send random attacks from beyond the trees and he gets injured a lot."

" Don't you care? He can die from that!"

" So?"

" SO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS MAN! Uh-oh…" Raven came to her senses, " Um… sorry that you all heard that."

" I needed to hear that." Sephiroth lifted is head up.

" It's alright Raven. Actually, That's your blood he's laying in. Yuffie pushed him in it." Cloud laughed.

" That's gross."

" Sorry Ray-Ray." Yuffie shrugged her shoulders.

" Uh-huh."

(A/N gets a little lovey-doubey in this next part. So if you don't want to hear about Sephiroth and Raven sharing a moment in the grass, please skip.)

" Raven, can I, talk to you alone?" Sephiroth got up.

" I guess…"

Sephiroth and Raven walked down to a lake and sat in the grass.

" What did you want me for?"

Sephiroth smiled and snuggled Raven in the grass. " I just wanted to spend time with you."

" Are you hitting on me?"

" More than that Raven! You should know better."

" Sorry." Raven did the same thing and kissed his lips, " Promise you'll never let me go…"

" I PROMISE." Sephiroth held Raven in the grass and they both nodded off. She again dug her face into his chest, and put her head under his. " Love ya'."

" Me…yawn too…"

Around 7:30 the next day they woke up, feeling refreshed and hungry. " We abandoned everyone didn't we?" Raven stretched her arms and legs and laid a small peck on Sephiroth's cheek.

" Yes. I believe you did." Cloud laughed as he appeared on his bike again. " I just got off a phone call from Tifa and she said that something was up with you two."

" There was?" Sephiroth turned his head towards Raven.

" Nope. I don't remember doing anything strange last night."

" What DID you do last night?"

" Well, we went over to the lake, we were tired so we went to sleep and he snuggled me and I put my head under his head and I dug my face into his chest like I always do."

" She is so weird." Cloud sighed.

" I know." Sephiroth said.

" Sorry to bother you guys."

" No it's nothing. We were actually getting up anyway."

" Oh. What for?"

" I'm hungry and she's hungry."

" That would explain it. Well Tifa and Yuffie are over at the spot so if you want to come just come and eat. They always have leftovers and it would be easier for you to finish them off for us."

" Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes." Sephiroth smiled a wily grin behind Raven's back.

" See you there." Cloud drove off and used the shortcut by jumping off some cliff that made it look like you would die. Sephiroth took off his shirt and headed towards the lake.

" What are you doing?" Raven called across the field.

" Going for a little swim! Want to come?"

" SURE!" Raven took off her breastplate, (Oo) revealing her tank top and ran after Sephiroth. He jumped in and water splashed all over Raven. " The water is so cold!"

" Aw, come on Raven! The water's fine! You're just scared like you used to be when all of us would go swimming together!" Sephiroth slowly moved towards Raven. Raven who was wiping the water off her cold skin did not see Sephiroth inch ever so closely to Raven. He grabbed her feet and pulled her in the water.

" YOU!" Raven, with her hair soaked and her body freezing went after Sephiroth.

" Catch me if you can!" Sephiroth dove under water and swam away. Raven followed but caught up with Sephiroth and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him up to the surface. " Well, forget what I just said." He kissed her again and they held each other in the water. " Come on, we have to dry off and eat breakfast."

" Can't we stay longer? I like it with your shirt off."

" Shut up."

" What? Aren't women allowed to say that?"

" I suppose." Raven swam with Sephiroth to the edge of the lake. As they were putting their clothes on Raven fell on her knees and grunted. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. It's just that I need to go."

" Where?"

" Back to Hyrule."

" WHY????"

" I know Sephiroth. But right now love isn't what matters most to me. Right now I have to go back to Hyrule and see what is happening."

" I see..." Sephiroth disappeared and Raven was left alone. All she could hear was the wind blowing the trees and the cawing of the crows.

" I hate it when he does that. He always thinks I don't love him when I have to go somewhere!!" Raven gathered her things up and she walked to where she had gotten stabbed by Sephiroth. Her clothes were bloodstained and crusted but she put them on anyway. She heard footsteps behind her so she shot a laser attack at whoever was behind her. Raven turned around to only see Sephiroth. " Sorry. I didn't know it was you…"

" It's fine. Just take this." Sephiroth handed her a necklace.

" What the heck is it?"

" It's a locket stupid."

" Oh. Well thanks…"

" It has a picture of you and I in it. Don't forget me Raven…"

" You stupid! I'm not going to forget you! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL! I LOVE YOU!" Raven ran and hugged Sephiroth and started crying.

" Baby doll, you don't have to go."

" Yes I do! The lives of my people are at stake!"

" No they aren't." Ganondorf appeared.

" GANONDORF! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

" I came to warn you. Everybody has been going insane because Zelda is gone and you are gone and now everybody doesn't have a princess to rule over them. And your father and mother have been searching for you and they want you to come home because they think you ran away because you thought that they didn't love you. I also came to give you this." Ganondorf held out a small bottle with something in it.

" Is this what I think it is?"

" Yes. It is an angel. I could only find it by killing,"

" Killing?"

" Nabooru."

" YOU KILLED YOUR OWN WIFE??"

" Unfortunately. She told me it was the right thing to do. In fact, she used her powers to force me."

" No…why?"

" She said that if I killed her that Raven would know why."

" Now that you mention it, yes I do. She told me that one the day of her wedding to make all of the bridesmaids deaf. And as you know, the bridesmaids were the women of the Seven Sages. Which were, Princess Ruto, Impa, Princess Zelda and Saria. Then the spell that keeps transporting me everywhere would activate and Hyrule would be saved. But now I don't want to go thanks to you. Were you doing anything special at the time?"

" She was six months pregnant."

" Oh. I am sorry for your loss master."

" Is he your master?" Sephiroth piped up.

" And he is?"

" My…boyfriend Sephiroth."

" Be warned boy. Her fighting can be very…interesting…" Ganondorf said. 

" Well that must mean you were a pretty sucky trainer. PUNCH"

" That was somewhat rude." Ganondorf eyed Sephiroth.

" Have manners Sephiroth!" Raven shook her head, " Forgive him master, he can be stupid most days."

" No need to apologize Raven."

" I can see where Raven gets HER manners."

" Indeed." Ganondorf nodded, " I have taught her well."

" Yes you have, and I thank you for that. I thank Kratos as well."

" So he told you?"

" Yes."

" I see…you must have met Yuan and everybody else."

" Most of everyone. Now back to the subject. The angel, what powers does it have?"

" It lets you become an angel if you eat it."

" Wait, I have to eat that thing?"

" No. There is another way."

" That is?"

" You must marry someone who is already an angel."

" That would mean…" Raven turned her face to see a blushing Sephiroth. He looked like a rose just about to bloom. 

" Yes. Sephiroth would be your only choice at the moment. Or you could either marry Yuan, Yggdrasill, Zelos or Lloyd. But none of them are your type, are they?"

" Well Yuan IS pretty cute." Raven winked at Ganondorf, " He wouldn't be too bad of a husband. Then again, Zelos' hair is cute…"

" WHAT?!" Sephiroth almost fainted.

" Just kidding. If I had all the men in the world I would only chose you Sephy-Wephie."

" Thanks…I mean… I knew you would…"

" Hahaha! Sure you did…"

" I did!"

" That's great for you two but we need to get you married as fast as possible. Wait, thank goddess I happened to have a bible crap thing. Okay, do you blahhh blahhh blahhh I know both of you do so you uh, can kiss the bride or whatever." Ganondorf opened the book and closed it. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Raven and kissed her lips. AGAIN.

" Help, can't breathe." Raven coughed. Suddenly, Raven was lifted into the air and wings popped on her back. " Well these are nice. Thanks Sephy!"

" Um…you're welcome I guess."

" Sephiroth, is it alright if she comes with me for a while?"

" Very well…" 

" Thanks. Raven let's go! We need to go to the Spirit Temple."

" Good. It seems that is the only place I would be safe anyway."

" Yes. Now, say your goodbyes."

" She won't need to because she's coming back to me…right?" Sepiroth started crying again.

" There, there, you needn't worry about me. If I'm in your arms right now, then I'll be in your arms when I get back. I promise my sweet heart on it."

" Okay. Win some wars for me okay?"

" Alright. Bye!" Raven hugged her husband and ran into the portal that Ganondorf had opened. While they were drifting into the cosmos Raven put on her locket and thought. What if I don't make it back? What if I never see him again? Maybe I won't have to fight and I can just preach to my people. Maybe not. I guess the world can't go on without fighting. Then again, no. Gosh darn it I wish I wasn't Zelda's sister. How do I know Sephiroth and all them anyway? I've never played Final Fantasy Seven but I've watched Advent Children. It's weird how these worlds exist when nobody even knows about them…oh here we are. The sky cleared and they arrived with tons of Gerudo soldiers shaking Raven's hand and asking her all these questions. " Yes, yes I did see the future Hyrule. Yes thank you."

" Please everyone! Let her through." Ganondorf yelled.

" Thanks." Raven entered the hallway of the Temple and flinched as the doors collided. Darkness surrounded the place until a small corridor of flames lit the way. Even though Raven had been here before, it still seemed new to her.


	3. The War Yet to Come

**Chapter Two**

**The War Yet to Come**

" This place gives me the chills. Did you redecorate or something?" Raven shivered only to be answered by Darkness and Silence. " HELLOOOOOOO! Ganondorf? Where are you?" Raven checked in every room and closet until she stumbled upon a statue that almost made her pee in her pants. " AH!" Raven's voice echoed through the whole room. " I thought that Ganondorf was in front of me. Hey, what's this?" She stared at a picture of a young girl and an older man standing next to each other. The girl had white hair and the main had red hair. " Is this his parents?"

" Aunt and Uncle." Ganondorf appeared form knowhere, " Where have you been Miss Kae?"

" Looking for you Ganondorf."

" Oh. Well then you must follow me. I brought you here for a reason." Ganondorf walked off again. They entered a room filled with weapons and potions and saw a Gerudo sewing a patch of some sort. " This is where my plans are made. I draw them on a map and my servant over here sews them on a patch so that they are easier to keep. Great idea don't you think? Nabooru thought it up. She was such a smart woman…"

" Now don't you start talking about your wife Lord Ganon. I don't want you crying all over my newly made maps."

" Yes Grandmother."

" Is she your grandmother?"

" No. We just call her that because she takes us in when we feel lonely. She calms the thieving in our souls and brings out a softer side in us."

" Really?"

" Yes. That's my other job deary." She snorted and went back to her work.

" Funny." Raven said, " So what plans are you making?"

" We are planning to attack Hyrule and finish the Kingdom once and for all. With you as the bait." Ganondorf pinned Raven against a wall and put a blade up to her neck. " Are you wiling to risk your life?"

" No. I wish to go back home."

" Ganondorf! I knew you were behind this!" A woman with golden hair kicked Ganondorf in the back, making some of the blade slide into Raven's throat. " Raven!"

" M-Mother?"

" I'm here sweetheart. Let me see your wound."

" It's just a scratch."

" No it's not. Blood is spilling all over the floor."

" Right. Mother, why are you here?"

" Your husband sent me."

" SEPHIROTH? Why? I told him I could take care of myself."

" It seems that you can't if you get attacked by Ganondorf and not know how to defend against his attacks."

" Did you think that I would think that I would get attacked by him?

" You must be ready for anything my daughter. Even if your most trustworthy comrades say they will never ever hurt you, you still must be prepared. A stronger side is taking over this world and many others and your friends will decide that whichever side is more capable of destroying the side that they are on, they might as well join that side and become just as strong as they are. We must take you to Aeris immediately because that wound of yours is getting worse and worse by the minute."

" But Mother!"

" No buts! If you think that Ganondorf taught you, think again. Ganondorf is a foolish man and he doesn't know left from right. If you think that I will let you fight in a war already half-dead then you must be crazy. Your Father and Kratos were the ones who told Ganondorf to teach you those actions. So really you should be thanking them and calling them your master. Now hurry, we don't have much time." Raven's mother grabbed her by the waist and threw her over her shoulders, " Why did you marry Sephiroth anyway?"

" I thought he would be a protector. Isn't that what you said I should look for? A protector?"

" No. I said you should look for someone that YOU can protect if they swear that they will protect you. Besides, Sephiroth can protect himself."

" Oh. Oopsie-Daisy."

" Right. Now, do you know how to get there?"

" Well, not really. I have just been transported there."

" Transported?"

" Yes. When I've been in the world for no longer than cough sorry. The blood hasn't stopped much."

" Well at least it's not spilling."

" Yeah. Just leaking."

" It's still something that you need not put aside."

" Anyway, I was there for no longer than 30 minutes and then I was lifted into the air and I was transported."

"…That's not good. In what order did you go in?"

" I started at Hyrule, then went to the Forsaken Fortress, then I went to someplace called…Tethe' alla, then went to Midgar and then came back here. Only when I came back here Ganondorf took me."

"…We must make haste. I cannot carry you. Raven, put these on and get ready to fight."

"…But didn't you just say I couldn't fight?"

" Sometimes people change their minds! Now let's go!" she ran down the corridor, staff in hand. Raven sighed and cast Curaga on herself.

" Doesn't she know that I know healing spells?" Raven ran after her mother with her sword in hand and casted another spell to protect them both. Suddenly, a laser beam shot down from the ceiling and almost blinded Raven and her mother. " Agh!"

" It's just me."

" Sephiroth? What are you doing here?"

" Your father called me."

" HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW HIM???"

" It's a long story and I promise we'll explain it to you once we meet your father. Now Raven come on! You've wasted about 30 minutes of good killing time!" Her mother yelled.

" Fine. But you better tell me the whole story when we get there!" Raven shook her head. A Gerudo guard called after them but Raven killed her. " I can't believe I have to do this…" She sighed and ran out the exit.

" Raven, do you know your way around here?"

" Of course I do! I lived here for most of my life."

" Well then take Sephiroth and I to Hyrule Castle."

" Okay. Can you fly mother?"

" No."

" Then hop on my back. Sephiroth you just follow. This might take awhile."

" Raven, do you think they won't notice a girl with a bleeding neck carrying her mother and a man with one wing flying in the sky?"

" Well if they couldn't see Link from about 20 feet away then I am sure they won't see us flying." Raven said with an uneasy voice.

" Right."

" They couldn't see that kid form 20 feet away?" Raven's father appeared.

" Great. Now we've got the whole crew here. If you can believe it, yes. Is Clara coming?"

" Yes. She should be here in about 10 minutes. While we're waiting why don't you take Sephiroth to Hyrule castle? Your mother doesn't need to go."

" May I ask as to why we need to go?" Raven said stubbornly.

" Find Impa and tell her that you need the music."

" What music?"

" That doesn't concern you!"

" Then why should I even get it if I don't even know what it is! For all I know is that you whipped me and beat me every chance you got!"

" I'm sorry but we had to!"

" Had to what? Was that some kind of 'passion' for me?"

" RAVEN! If you hate your parents _that_ much then why do you side with them? Why side with me for all I care! I've known your father for over 10 years!"

" I DON'T CARE!" Raven started crying and ran off.

" Raven…" Sephiroth sighed.

" Just leave her alone. She's been through a lot. Until Clara gets here we can't do anything. Clara is pretty much the only one who can calm her down. You see, when Raven was young, she was taken from her world and lived in Hyrule. After she found out that this wasn't some fairy tale we had to brainwash her, and take her back to her world. Now she doesn't know what's going on, even though she thinks she does. Sephiroth, I'm afraid you really didn't marry her. Somehow Ganondorf is with the King of Hyrule and with Sylvarant as well. We need to find a way to attack the castle."

" How? Raven's probably gone off to see Impa by now!"

" Then let's stop her!" Sasha responded. To tell the truth, Raven was outside thinking. Why? Why me? I always yell at my parents when I don't need to! And now I have Sephiroth mad at me. I knew I was no good at this kind of stuff! Why of all things, did I have to become a stupid, stupid princess? If it wasn't for me I'd never…someone's behind me. Raven jumped up and drew her knife blade and put it to her mother's throat. Mother… "Raven it's only me…" Raven looked at the ground as she slowly put her blade away.

" I'm sorry. I thought you were Ganondorf."

" At least you were prepared and used smart thinking."

"…….Thank you." Not sure what to say, Raven hugged her mother and whispered a soft, " I'm so sorry…I don't think I can do this."

" I know. You father thinks you can do you everything."

" That's because she can."

" Stop dad, please, just stop."

" What am I doing Raven?"

" Your life, it is no longer needed in this planet. And I will be the one to end it. Right now." Raven summoned all the powers of darkness and with one hit killed her father.

" Raven…why did you do this?" Her mother calmly asked. When Raven's rage started to grow, she knew it would be best to just ask in a monotone and calm voice.

" He was starting to bother me, that man. He wasn't father, I knew it. Father knows I can't do everything and would've told me that this job wasn't for me to handle. He wasn't father, was he?"

" No, he was."

" Are you sure?"

" No. By the way, where is Sephiroth?"

" I don't know!"

" No need to get frantic Raven I'm right here. Now, when are we going to go to Impa?" Sephiroth patted Raven's back.

" I'm afraid we're a little to late…if we were to try to get to Impa right now, we wouldn't make it. The only thing we can do for now is to go to Lake Hylia and camp-out for tonight."

" The best thing we can do is when we wake up in the morning, go to the front gate and attack them. Sure they will think we are outnumbered _but_ we have two advantages. One, the whole land is on our side! Two, with your, friend I should say Raven, then we can wipe them out!"

" Even better right now is for us to camp-out like she said and just get enough sleep to where we wake up around 3:30 in the morning and fly out over the castle. Then we can go to Impa."

" I agree with Sephiroth mother. If you think of the odds, Ganondorf might be in with the knights too. And some of the Gerudos might be hiding somewhere in there too!"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" How do you know?"

" Father told me. He…is trying to get through us telepathically from inside the castle dungeons. He said he overheard Ganondorf and the King talking about Zelda. Where ever the heck she is…"

" Indeed." An ominous voice agreed. Silence fell over the entire group and drew their weapons as they pointed them in the direction of the voice.

" Who are you?" Raven held the point of her sword at the cloaked warrior.

" What do you mean, 'Who are you'? Don't you know who I am Raven? It's me! Clara!"

" Clara? Who's that?"

" My school friend from, well let's just say from a long time ago."

" I FINALLY FOUND YOU! After you had left that morning I didn't know where the heck you were going so I decided to follow the wind."

" You always said that to mother. Or was it vise versa?"

" Vise versa. Then again, I still morn over poor, poor Eve."

" Indeed. Hey, um, Raven? Isn't that you-know-who over there next to mother?"

" Yep."

" Awesome."

" I know. It's awesome because he whisper whisper yesterday."

" SERIOUSLY?"

" Yep. And then he healed me afterwards."

" Did that hurt?"

" Sorta, he really didn't try his hardest."

" Um…what are you guys talking about?"

" Nothing!"

" When are we going to go to Lake Hylia?"

" Right now, before it gets to late. The night watch usually comes out at this time of night."

" Are you sure?"

" You think I don't know Hyrule? I practically lived there all my life!"

" Well, if you insist…"

" Clara, trust me! You're a Lady Knight for crying out loud! Second of all, you are the third princess and the most, _bravest_ out of the Kae clan! I don't expect my little sister to be so untrustworthy of her older sister! Besides, when we get to Hyrule, Zelda won't be there. There's one thing you won't have to worry about."

" I know that Raven, it's just, I feel some sensation about this place. I feel, that I'll never feel it again. Don't you? Anyone?"

" Now that you mention it…" Sephiroth whirled around, dislocating the neck of the spy that was behind them. Sephiroth ended his life all too quickly, but everyone felt that that person was the one who needed him the most.

" He needed our help." Clara sighed.

" I know, but we must not take risks right now. Who knows? He could've been a spy for Ganondorf's army." Sasha replied.

" I do not think that Ganondorf would send someone for me so soon. He is wiser than we think. For now that is. If we dilly-dally too much longer then we will be exposed. Let us hurry." Raven looked at the sky and smiled at the picture that formed in her eyes. Her friend, Princess Eve, who had sacrificedher life in order to set the girls free from their captivity from Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves. And yet, Raven felt that she saw Eve wink at her, only to conclude that it was just her imagination. Raven sighed a happy sigh and opened her thoughts as she remembered the day she had first met Sephiroth. Young, handsome, everything she could imagine. Cloud, who was just as cute, had arranged a secret date that only Sephiroth knew about, which started their bond. She then snapped into reality as she realized that she had dozed off in front of everyone. " Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

" Shall we continue on then?" Sephiroth questioned.

" Yes. Once we get to Lake Hylia, we will need to plan our surprise attack."

" I thought we had it planned already!!" Clara exclaimed.

" That was how we got inside. May you please tell us what we do when we are inside?"

"…Forget I said anything…"

" I will. We are approximately 10 miles from Lake Hylia. If you want another destination, we aren't to far from the Lon Lon Ranch. My friend Lisa resides there and we may stay if she lets us."

" Let us use the Ocarina of Time Raven. You have it, don't you?"

" Yes ma'am. I do not know if the spell will work on, let's see, one…two…four people. I have only transported two at a time and that was hard enough. You see, in order to send two or more people you must play that song four times as many people there are. SO, I will have to play the song sixteen times."

" Oh."

" But, there is a catch. You can see where you are going and drop that person off, fly back and then grab another person. It will only take a few minutes."

" Do we even have a few minutes?"

" It's not like we cannot spare some time."

" What, is the Lon Lon Ranch?" Sephiroth quietly asked.

" It's where they raise a special type of cow called a Lon Lon. The milk is exceptionally delicious, and is quite healthy for you. It's like saying you were going to a Chocobo Farm to buy a Chocobo, which we aren't."

" I see. And, um, what exactly are we sleeping on?"

" Don't worry. They have spare bedrooms. It's not like we're sleeping on hay or something."

" They?"

" Just wait until we get there please…"

" Very well." Sephiroth grunted. Raven shook her head and sighed. Always wants the answers. " By the way, I thought you might want this." Sephiroth handed Raven a small dagger completely made of gold. Engraved on the sheath was "Princess of Hyrule".

" Where did you find this? I thought I had lost it."

" When you left Midgar you dropped this. Why do you have it? Isn't magic your main priority?"

" It is, but I had that when I was still training in my magic classes."

" You took magic classes here?"

" Unfortunately, yes." Her mother replied. Raven started the Ocarina of Time and for some odd reason, the Ocarina took everyone to the Lon Lon Ranch.

" We're here!" Clara shouted. The wind was the only one that made a reply, leaving the group in dead silence.

" Something isn't right here. I feel, cold."

" She's right Clara. I think your voice may have startled whoever was here. And it wasn't Lisa either. Clara, I think you may have exposed us a little too soon."

" She didn't mother. I know when the horses are here and when they are not. What I mean is that there is no one to worry about. Her brothers Sora and Riku are here. They don't know you, so the boys probably hid at the sound of your voice. Riku! Sora! It's me, Raven!"

" R-Raven? We thought you were one of those people. Gerudos? Is that what you call them?" Sora slowly slipped out from behind the barn. Riku, and a girl Raven had never seen stepped out too.

" Nope, just my friends and I. Who's the girl with you?"

" Oh, her? Her name is Kairi."

" Kairi is it? Well miss Kairi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

" Thanks. I'm glad we have people to look up to!" Kairi smiled from ear to ear.

" Now, what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

" Well, tomorrow morning, around two or so, we are going to sneak into Hyrule Castle and we need to speak with Impa."

" Impa? Haven't you heard? She's dead."

" WHAT!?"

" Yeah, she just died last night, leaving only her room." Riku nodded.

" What do you mean?" Sephiroth was puzzled.

" You see, Zelda has been missing for almost five years now. So is the Hero of Time."

" Who's the Hero of Time? And Zelda?"

" Zelda, is the beloved princess of our country. The Hero of Time, sealed Ganondorf into the Realm of Time years ago. Now Ganondorf is free, but, he has forced everyone to believing that he was not himself years ago. Now he wants to take over Hyrule and other neighboring worlds." Sasha answered.

" He hypnotized me into believing that he was my brother. Now he knows all of my weaknesses that I cannot replace _and_ to top that off, I cannot read his mind like I used to be able to do…"

" That sucks."

" Indeed. "

" Where are you originally from Raven? Cloud says you are from Midgar, but I do not believe him. I feel, we have seen each other before that."

" A dream. "

" Please Raven, be serious here."

" I am. I, remember now…what happened so long ago, when I was only five, when she was born. I saw you. You were just a baby, but a baby nonetheless. My powers were, weakening, and then I was in Midgar."

" Raven…was your past that bad? That you had to make up lies about it?"

" I wasn't. You know that. Far more than anyone I know. Sephiroth, you're the one who's making the lies." Raven transported behind Sephiroth's back and killed the person who was there.

" Okay, what the heck is going on? First I had to kill the spy sent out, and now someone wants to assassinate me? Would someone please tell me why they want to kill me?"

" They don't. They want to kill you." Sasha pointed at Raven and Sephiroth.

" Us?"

" Yes Sephiroth, you and Raven. Not anyone else but you and Raven. The world wants you dead, and this is the price to pay." Sasha took her sword out and sliced off Raven's wings in pain. The blood was black as night and it burned the ground. The stubs, or what was left of it, disappeared and Raven's eyes turned a bright green. Her hair was no longer short, but longer as it was before. She still wasn't completely recovered but it would have to do for now. Her weapons were no longer magic, but three flaming swords. One flame with it's own special power and it's own color of flame. Black, blue and red. How she controlled them, nobody knows. Raven sighed at the thought of losing her wings, yet she then knew that she didn't look like a child anymore. The staff that she carried was infused with magic, but it wasn't that good. "Is Raven going to be okay?" Clara asked.

" Yeah. I am. The wings were a spell not meant to be kept. If I had had these a little longer, I might just have died. And yet, those wings weren't very efficient. The spell on them was very easy to notice."

" Indeed. If we were close to the Hylian Army, the Seven Sages would've spotted you. I do not think we are safe, just yet. We need to stay here Sora. How many rooms do you have?"

"Well, Kairi and Riku and I stay where the cows are and we have three spare bedrooms in the house. We also have a spare shed in the back of the chicken coop that doesn't stink or anything. Take your pick."

" I say we each take our own bedroom. That way if we are found, one of us will only be taken. I will take the weapons and hide them in the barn so no one finds them. It is the safest way to protect Raven."

" I do not believe that we should take our own room. I saw we all stay in the same room. If one of us gets found, then the others can defend." Clara disagreed.

" Sorry Clara, but Mother is right. Although I don't think it would be wise to leave our weapons in the stables…"

" Raven, do you want to be caught with a blade at your neck?"

" Nobody can control our weapons. Sephiroth has his Masamune, I have my Triple Song blades, you have your hands and Clara has the staff that sticks in her pocket. We're fine."

" Raven… I think your mother is right as well. As an ex-general, it is what I would've said as well."

" Fine, be that way. But if we are in a situation where we are outnumbered with no weapons, don't count on mother to kill them all."

" Very well. Everyone, please keep quiet tonight and don't leave your posts. If anything happens, I want you to come to Sephiroth or me. As adults, we know what's best for you guys." Sasha took everyone's weapons, threw them in the stable locked the door. Raven walked to the back of the chicken coop and slammed her door in fury. We're going to die. We're _so_ going to die. There's no way we can defend ourselves. I'm a princess for crying out loud! Why can't they think I have wisdom??? Huh? It's like I'm a moron or something. Raven thought. Idiots. Complete idiots. Knock Knock

" Who is it?"

" It's me Raven."

" Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

" Raven…"

" What!? Do you want to be like mother too? She doesn't know what's best for me! AND NEITHER DO YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE SEPHIROTH!!!!"

"…Then I will. Do you wish to see it?" Raven could hear the sharpening of a small dagger outside.

" Sephiroth…I'M SORRY!" Raven burst out of her room in tears and wept on Sephiroth's arm. " I _DON'T_ WANT YOU TO DIE!!!" Raven thought of her friend, Eve watching over her. Nothing was going to happen. As long as the stars were watching them, they would know what to do. " Please, forgive me…"

" Apology accepted. Raven, I wasn't here to tell you what to do and what not to do. Your mother is completely wrong. The weapons are just as you said. Anything could go wrong."

" Then why did you agree with her?"

" I did not want her to look bad. As a mother she is probably worried for you and Clara."

" She's not my mother. Mother's back at home, in the grave." Raven muttered.

" What's that?"

" I just, was thinking aloud."

" About what?"

" Do you have to know everything?"

" If it's about me you have got to tell me. Or something serious Raven. I'm here for you, you know that." Sephiroth said soothingly.

" The stars are beautiful tonight."

" Indeed. By the way, why were staring at the stars today?"

" Someone I couldn't protect was speaking to me."

" Who?"

" My friend, Eve. She used to go to my boarding school. Until one day we were taken to the Spirit Temple and then we met Ganondorf for the first time. Or at least they did. And when Clara and I were on Death's door, Eve sacrificed her life for us and we were set free. Back to our world. Now we are here fighting for Hyrule, the country that never understood."

" Raven, if I do say so myself, I do think you have too much on your mind right now. Go and get some rest. What time are we leaving in the morning?"

" Six. It is the time when the market first opens and nobody is outside."


	4. Eight Interesting Days

Chapter Three

Eight Interesting Days

Three o'clock in the morning…

When Raven was certain everyone was asleep she darted across the field and hurried in the barn. Sora and Riku and Kairi were dead asleep, so she snatched her weapons and shut the door. Some of the horses were still awake so Raven grabbed her horse Darkness and jumped over the wall and out of the Lon Lon Ranch. The galloping was quiet at this time of night but she knew her time was limited. Raven heard galloping behind her and stopped. Sephiroth. Raven thought. The rider stopped next to her and sighed, " Leaving early?"

" Yes. I need mother out of this. She knows nothing. Sephiroth, please, go back to the Ranch. I don't want you getting hurt." 

" I brought my weapon so calm down." 

" It's not about that. If mother finds out that we are gone, I'm dead."

" Don't worry. I promise we'll get back in time. What do we need to do?"

" Kill the night watch. From here they can't see us. Here, use this." Raven handed Sephiroth something he couldn't see, but he felt it.

" What is it?"

" A bow and arrow. Invisible to the human eye. You use it by feeling it within your heart." 

" Feeling it within my heart…do I even have a heart Raven?" Sephiroth laughed,"Well… guess it's worth a shot."

" That's because you don't know how to use the light, right?"

" Yes. I believe I have never used the light before. Now, where is the night watch?"

" Over that wall over there. Once the three-thirty flame is lit we can see them. Only they can't see us."

" How far away are we from the wall?"

" About three miles. The arrow lets you see for many miles. And it goes as far as you want it to."

" Interesting. Where did you get it?"

" Shinra Mako Reactor. The president gave it to me. He said he knew my purpose in this world and gave it to me."

" When are we going?"

" Right, now! HUT!" Raven darted off on her horse and sent an arrow flying. A screech was heard and the alarm shrieked on and on.

" How the heck does she do that?" Sephiroth tried using the bow but it was no use. He couldn't use his heart because he was in the darkness for so long. So he just rode on with his Masamune in hand and threw in someone's head. It came back to him and he killed more of the night watch with Raven. Once they were finished Raven shouted, " The bridge! It's coming down! Hurry back to the Ranch! We don't want to expose ourselves!" Sephiroth and Raven hurried back to the ranch, not daring to look back. When they reached the ranch, they gasped to find the place in flames. The horses were screaming like banshees and Clara, Sasha, Riku, Sora and Kairi were fighting for their lives. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of Gerudos and Hylian Soldiers were fighting. They were surrounding the surviving party by sending the strongest soldiers out first.

" Raven! Sephiroth!" Clara shouted. The soldiers stopped fighting and turned their attention to the princess and her friend. With a battle cry they charged. A sly smile came across both of their faces. Do they really think they will win? Sephiroth thought. I wish we had something better to do. Raven sighed. Raven stared at the enemy. She stared hard. Somehow she was summoning a spell that sent a wave of darkness across the land. With a cry she sent the wave and sent all of the soldiers across the land, dead. Clara had summoned a barrier to fight away the spell. Sasha summoned an ice spell to cover the Lon Lon Ranch and stop the fire. Sephiroth and everybody else just stared. " Well, I guess we're done here."

" That was odd. So I guess we are going to attack Hyrule now?"

" Yes. The drawbridge is open and they are going for the Lon Lon Ranch. If we hurry, we might be able to see Im- oh, right." Raven sighed, "Anyway, we should head for the Zora Fountain. If they are not against us we might be able to stay there. Although since we are human, we might not. Even better we can stay under the bridge when the soldiers are charging."

" Raven, as smart as you may be, I do not think everyone knows how to swim."

" Are you serious? Who can't?"

" Um…I can't." A small girl peeped out from under the shadows. Her hair was overflowing with long, golden threads, and her eyes were pitch black.

Her body was medium, and she wore all black. It seemed if she could sit on the moon and watch over them. She had two braids in her hair and a beautiful bow in the back of her head. Sephiroth awed as he gazed at this beauty, and soon realized that everyone was watching. The girl giggled, " Hee hee. I guess somebody likes me!" Raven's eyes flowed with anger and she wanted to kill Sephiroth right then and there. But she didn't. Instead, she kept herself calm and relaxed. Everyone laughed nervously as they saw Raven's eyes glow with hatred. Whoever this girl was, they knew she would be very unlucky for liking Sephiroth.

" Who are you?" Raven demanded.

" Me? I'm Eve. I came here to look for my friends Renee and Clara. Raven gasped. Clara sighed. Was this girl really here?

" E-Eve? I'm Renee."

" And I'm Clara! Don't you remember us?"

" Um…I remember you Clara but I know for one thing that isn't Renee. And no matter how many times you tell me, I won't believe it. Raven is nicer and more prettier. Besides, I want to date this cutie over here! What's your name big boy?" Eve winked at Sephiroth and Sephiroth winked back.

" Sephiroth. Sephy if you want."

" Okay, Sephy, how 'bout you and I go explore the Castle?"

" Sure!" Sephiroth and Eve linked arms and walked out of the Ranch. Raven just stood there, staring into nothing. Her eyes watered as she knelt in the ground and picked at the grass.

" Oh no…" Clara gasped.

" Raven? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Sasha knelt by her daughter and patted her back.

" No…I think my heart's going to break." Raven replied coldly, and set a part of the grass on fire.

" You know Raven, that really wasn't Eve."

" I know. But something isn't right. They've tried to kidnap him. But it won't work. Haaaaaaaaaa!!" Raven darted out of the Ranch, three swords aflame and ran towards Eve. Her eyes widened as she saw the flamed swords come down at her like a rock. Until the attack was blocked and Raven was sent flying. Sephiroth pounced on Raven, blade at her neck.

" Don't touch her."

" But Sephiroth, you loved me…"

" I know. But she's better."

" Why?" Raven burst into tears and stroked his face. She cried out in pain as the blade slid into her neck. I'm going to die, and all because of him. No, because of her. She could feel her spirit fade into the Lifestream, leaving all things in which she had seen. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he came back to reality and saw his blade in his beauty's neck.

" Raven!!!!"

" Are you finally awake?" She coughed and blood splattered all over his face, but he didn't care. Sephiroth immediately removed the blade from her neck and put his hand on her neck. Raven could feel the warmth of the mana flowing into her body as it tried to heal her.

Once the wound was healed the only thing left on her neck was a scar. Sephiroth apologized gravely and deeply and Raven nodded. " It's alright. Hey, where'd that girl go?"

" What girl?" Obviously he didn't remember what had happened and Raven moaned.

" Never mind. Anyways, since we are ahead of everyone else we should go ahead and go for the lake."

" What time is it?"

" Around five. If we attack now we won't be able to get in the gates."

" Do we have to attack every time? Why not just disguise ourselves as citizens or foreign visitors?"

" Because, I do not have an ID. The guards of Hyrule ask for an ID if they have not seen you before. They will not ask for one for you if we are with Clara and the others. It's me that I'm worried about. Then again I could morph into something…"

" Morph?"

" Yes. I learned it when I was young, but, it still works. If we have someone that deals with this kind of stuff, then we are doomed. I have a friend that works as one of the guards but I don't know if he remembers me. Wait a minute, where's Mother and the gang?"

" We're here. How was the battle? Hey, what happened to your neck?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

" I uh…" Sephiroth whistled.

" He cut my neck because someone was in love with him. The spell that was cast on him, could've been broken. Yet I was so full of my self that I forgot all about that." Raven squinted her eyes and saw something in the distance, " We need to go. _Now."_

" What's wrong?"

" Someone is coming. And it's not knocking my head either."

" Who?"

" Someone…we must flee. Hurry this way." Raven did a gesture towards the Kokiri Woods and left the valley. In the brushes Raven peeked out and spied on their, well, their assassin. Or was it an assassin? The intruder looked around the land and then rode off. " Could it be?"

" It can't be…"

" Hojo…"

" Why is _he_ here?" Sephiroth grunted.

" For us probably. I think we should follow him. Let's see where he's going."

" We best not. My father would know if I…had…never mind. Let us just say that if he finds us, we'll never see daylight again."

" Thanks for the comfort. Now I have two people to worry about. Hojo and Ganondorf."

" Why are you worrying about Ganondorf Raven?" Clara asked.

" Well, I'd rather not tell you why. The story brings pain back in my heart."

" Pain?"

" Yes pain. Now can we please leave? I wish to go back to Arkansas."

" Raven! You know that place is forbidden!"

" I know. But I think we should show them Clara. Sephiroth and Mother need to know where we are truly from."

" But we can't! We don't have the diamond."

" We don't need the diamond. I can take them there myself if you are too scared."

" But if we show them, you know what the neighbors will see!"

" Big deal. Today's Halloween anyway."

" That's true but, what if we get caught? Like you know, we float down from the sky in the middle of a park or something?"

" That won't happen. I can transport everyone in our backward. Nobody ever goes there. Or we can go to the alleyway behind the dumpster. Remember where that was?"

" Not really. What the heck was that?" A shadow swooped across the field and Raven was knocked out.

Later… Raven woke up in a tent with a small pillow resting on her head. She could hear the small chirping of the birds, and the soft gentle beat of her heart. A pen was in her hand and a piece of paper with words on it laid next to her. _Watching you wherever you are…even if you're not too far. My heart will never stop beating for you…the life is only fit for two. The life we had…the games we played…we're only brought by mimic. If I could see you again Sephiroth, I would…never forget me okay? _" What is this? And who is this "Sephiroth"? Where am I anyway? Wait, am I back in Arkansas?"

She peaked outside of her tent and looked at the snow that covered the mountains. Her head was spinning and Raven fell back asleep mumbling, " Clara, Seph…everyone, please, please be safe…

The End

Wow! Another success huh? I wanted to end it like that because I thought it would bring out the soul of Raven so to speak. I only did what, two chapters? I did that for a reason. And I think you will find that reason in the next Chronicle(s) of Raven. If you can't find it in the next one, I will tell you once we get to the end of everything. And I didn't finish the eight days because I didn't want to. So only one for now…


End file.
